


My Kingdom for a Hot Chocolate

by Notevenwinded



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel, Marvel 616, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas Eve, Hot Chocolate, M/M, Slice of Life, Steve and Tony being competitive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21971566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notevenwinded/pseuds/Notevenwinded
Summary: This was part of the SteveTony Secret Santa of Twitter 2019, and part of the #SteveTonyXmas celebrations.Merry Christmas @maiuchita ! I hope that you enjoy Steve and Tony being wholesome on Christmas Eve! :)
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	My Kingdom for a Hot Chocolate

It started as a joke - almost every night ever since December hit, they would try to create the ultimate cup of hot chocolate. They didn’t think much of it, but after every night’s attempt, they would both try and come up with a different idea to up their game next time.

Now, both of them were competitive and perfectionists by nature, so more elaborate recipes and builds were attempted, and it was when Steve argued that there shouldn’t be so many different ways to make a decent cup of hot chocolate. Tony of course teased him, asking if he quit and Steve huffed, keeping a grumpy face the entire next day until Tony came in with a new cup, this time with an edible chocolate spoon.

“Didn’t take long for you figure out that you aren’t really mad at me”, Tony smirked, with Steve stopping munching on the spoon to give him a small frown, but laughing it off as he pulled Tony to a hug. 

“It’s Christmas Eve tomorrow, we need something more..special. I think I pretty much got it, why don’t you let me handle tomorrow’s one?”

It was hard to say no to Steve, and even harder when he would give him that softer look that he reserved for Tony alone.

“Fine, fine, you can have tomorrow..”

Before he knew it, he was smothered in a different hug, kissed all over and carried to their shared bedroom, only to wake up the next morning to an empty bed.

“Gone shopping, will see you tonight. A note, really? Not a text?”, Tony read out loud from the piece of paper on Steve’s pillow. Still, there was something so endearing in the way Steve insisted on leaving notes around the mansion, almost always accompanying his text with little drawings here and there. He didn’t know it, but Tony was keeping every single one in a folder in his closet. Some of them were embarrassing, sure, but every single one meant something to Tony, no matter how unimportant Steve would consider it.

Tony didn’t know what Steve could possibly be shopping that would keep him outside all day, and it was Christmas Eve after all. He frowned a bit as he got ready and had his breakfast, wandering around to check if everything was in order for tomorrow being the big day of the year for them. They never got a break when it came to their superhero lifestyles, so a rare moment of peace was always appreciated, trying to seize the opportunity to spend time together, and yet there he was, standing alone in the same room as the huge Christmas tree.

When the alert came in, the thought of what day it was just vanished from his mind, suiting up in no time and flying out. From what he gathered, Natasha asked for help in what should have been a stealth mission, an easy one for her. The wrong intel was fed to them, and the AIM lab she was meant to infiltrate had a little more manpower than anticipated to be taken out in a stealthy way.

His suit black to fit in with the dark lab, he landed close to her, who was still scouting out the place, coming up with a plan of attack.

“So, you’re taking the left, I’m taking the guys on the right, is that it?”

“No, it’s never that simple, is it?”

“More times than you think - did you call anybody else?”

“You and Cap, I figured that you guys were together.”

Tony shook his head, head turned to start scanning the area. “He’s got Christmas business to attend to. Got it, the big guy there? The device in his hand, if we get our hands on that, it shuts down this whole shindig. No sure what it does yet, but I’m sure that we don’t want to stick around to find out.”

Natasha nodded - with her taking out scientists and their guards left and right, she created enough of a panic for Tony to sweep in and finish the job. That was when he heard the bike tires, heading outside with Natasha and the device the guy in charge was holding.

“What did I miss?”

Tony chuckled, throwing Steve the device, who did what he did best - smashed it on the ground and placed his hands on his waist. 

“Not bad, Cap, glad you decided to grace us with your presence. And thanks for the ride”, Natasha smirked, jumping on the bike as soon as it was vacated, driving off despite Steve’s protests.

“Don’t sweat it, she will have it back by tomorrow. I’ll give you a ride home”, Tony interrupted him, heading close to wrap his hand around Steve’s waist. They were so used to this way of transportation, even before they started seeing each other, figuring out new ways for Tony to carry him every time.

Steve was so relaxed, even though he would hardly talk during those rides, always relieved to put his own two feet on the ground. Still, having Tony hold him close like that was a blessing back in the day, and he was glad that his cowl covered most of his blush, not that Tony was able to see.

“Thank you, Shellhead”, he smiled once they were back, taking off his cowl and allowing his fluffy hair to jump out.

With his own helmet pulled back, Tony looked at him, always loving the sight of him with his messy, cowl hair and red cheeks. “Any time, Winghead, just say the word. So, did you find whatever you were looking for?”

“Go change into something more festive - keep one of your gauntlets on though”,Steve suggested all cryptically, moving away from Tony.

With a blink of his eyes, he did as he was told, rushing to change and put on a Christmas sweater with Santa Claus hats all over it, laughing out loud when he saw Steve wearing his own, not surprisingly full of stars.

“What? Stars are festive...”

“Fine, I’ll give you that, they can be very festive - so, what’s with the gauntlet?”

“Come..”, Steve lead them to the kitchen, their two cups sitting there, with steam coming out of them. “I got the hot chocolate ready but I need your help with the last bit.” With that said, he pulled out the biggest pieces of marshmallows that Tony ever saw, placing one at every cup - it was hardly able to fit in, which confused Tony. “Can you toast them for us? Like that one time that we made smores?”

Tony’s smile widened - of course he remembered that time - doing as he was told, he watched the marshmallow get toasted, curious as to what Steve had in mind. His curiosity was catered to when Steve asked him to open up, spooning the marshmallow that was so gooey, feeding him a piece and creating a small breach that lead to the hot chocolate, its sweet smell coming out from it.

“Oh..wow..it’s hard to open my mouth”, he struggled to speak, swallowing down as soon as Steve brought the cup to his lips, letting him have a sip of the most chocolatey hot chocolate he ever tasted. His eyes widened to express his feelings towards it. “That’s..that’s definitely a fitting Christmas Eve hot chocolate - is this what you did today?”

Steve nodded. “Took me a while to get the idea, I started off thinking about how much we love smores, then I wondered how possible it would be to seal off a cup with a giant marshmallow..turns out that is more effective than I thought”, he replied proudly.

That proud smile was so contagious, and Tony found himself returning it, pulling his boyfriend down for a praising kiss. It tasted extra sweet, tasting the melt candy, licking his lips when they finally pulled away from each other. Before he could say anything, the loud clock was heard in the distance, signaling that it was midnight - Christmas was upon them.

“Merry Christmas, Winghead...”

“Merry Christmas, Shellhead...”

The rest of the hot chocolate was tasted but never finished; the winner was pretty clear at that point, and Tony rewarded him in the way he knew best.


End file.
